


And That Makes Three

by tessagray_herondale_carstairs



Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, a tiny mention of both Cecily and Gabriel, possibly James Herondale if u think the thing hard enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1921065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessagray_herondale_carstairs/pseuds/tessagray_herondale_carstairs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tessa's sick, Will calls Jem, and Tessa has some big news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And That Makes Three

        Will returned to the London Institute after a long day of investigating demonic kills with his sister Cecily-- who, despite only a short time of engagement, had insisted on bringing Gabriel with them whenever they hunted together and simply refused to let Will go without either one of them. He leaned against the front door, methodically taking his weapons and hanging them up, relishing the rare silence of the place. He had just taken out his last knife, when he hear retching coming from the front bathroom. Will immediately dropped his blade and ran, his only thoughts a blur of Tessa. He skidded to a stop gracelessly and stared at the scene in front of him, uncomprehending. Tessa lay in a heap near the toilet, her blue dress puddled beneath her.

  
      Will dropped to his knees, hands fluttering around her pale face, unable to bring himself to touch her. The many years of training himself that every act of love he gave would only bring ruin were not so easily unlearned, and Will found himself unable to do anything more but stare at Tessa, his heart mimicking the anguish on her face.

  
      “Tess,” he breathed, his hands eventually balling into fists at his side. “Tess, Tess, what’s wrong? What happened?”

  
      Tessa shook her head weakly, clutching the toilet bowl. “I do not know, Will.”

  
      He hovered over her anxiously. “The Silent Brothers,” he told her abruptly. “I’ll call them.”

  
      Their eyes met and Tessa understood that having Jem-- Brother Zachariah, she reminded herself sternly-- would do more for Will than it would for her. She held her head up a bit higher, and croaked out, “Please.”. Will left and Tessa slumped wearily back onto the toilet, exhausted from even that small movement.

  
      When Jem arrived, he gave the briefest inclination to Will, and Will to Jem, both understanding that Tessa’s health came first. It made her just a bit uncomfortable to be the focus of so much intense attention, but Jem’s presence soothed a part of her she didn’t even know hurt. He led her into a room, the door closing firmly behind them. Will wanted nothing more than to be there, but he was a gentleman first, and so understood that there were some aspects of her health that she might want to keep to herself, as a lady and a warlock. She would tell him in the end, he knew, but still wore a path into the carpet with his pacing.

  
      Jem glided into the hallway, Will stopping in his tracks and grabbing his parchment robes.

  
      “Jem?” His voice caught. There were a million questions in his voice that Will couldn’t say, and Jem knew it.

  
      Jem inclined his head toward Will. “She will be fine. She needs rest and food.” For reasons Will couldn’t understand, Jem seemed like he was trying to suppress a smile, but it looked sad and Will chose not to press the emotions.

  
      “But-- her illness?”

  
      “That,” Jem said, and the smile Will thought he’d been hiding was allowed to glimmer for a second, a quick flash, just enough to remind Will of how things used to be. “That, you can ask Tessa about.”

  
      Without another cryptic word, Jem left.

  
      Will warred with himself before giving up and entering the room. When he walked in, he noticed Tessa’s face-- pale-- and her terrified expression, her hands clutching the sheet as if her life depended on it. He immediately rushed to her side and her expression as she looked up at him became fearful, yet unfocused, as if the fear was not because of Will, but of something he couldn’t see. She gripped his hand suddenly, and he felt his heart loosen and he sucked in a breath at the strange feeling. He hadn’t known he had tensed up every part of himself, but he had.

  
      “Tess,” he said, stroking her hair softly. “Tessa, my Tessa. What’s wrong?”

  
      Tessa shook her head wildly, her hair coming undone from the braid.

  
      “Tessa?” Will’s voice became more urgent. “What is it? Please,” he begged, sliding to his knees. “Tell me!”

  
       “Will,” she whispered. “My Will.”

  
      His eyes slid shut, his hands still holding hers. “Yes?”

  
      “Will,” she said again. “Will, I’m pregnant.”

  
      His eyes snapped open, wide with shock. “What?”

  
      “I-- I am not sure if I am even fit to be a mother, Will, I--” Tessa stammered out her words, and started shaking lightly. “Will.” She started to cry. “Will I am scared.”

  
     He stared at her before getting up and pulling her into his arms, effortlessly lifting her, his hands stroking her hair. “Tessa,” he crooned. “My Tessa.”

  
      She sniffled into his shirt. “Will what if they come out wrong? I am sure I will love them, but what if they resent me, Will? What if they think I’m a monster?”

  
      Will let a few moments pass, let Tessa calm a little, the only sound her ragged breaths. He gripped her arm and fixed her with a steady gaze. “Tessa. I know you. I know you are capable of anything, including motherhood. And Tessa, you are not alone. I am here and we will raise this child. Together.” He kissed her cheek. “Now come. Jem said you needed food.” He guided her to the door. “That was all he said,” Will added after seeing her mouth open in surprise.

  
      Tessa smiled easily. “I love you, Will Herondale,” she told him, laughing.

  
      “I love you more,” he said, holding her closer and kissing her full on the mouth this time, covering her laugh, their hands twining together, the rings on their left hands glinting gently in the light.


End file.
